


Truce

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Jaspball Bomb, Sad screwed up gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I am not proud, I am just taking orders





	




End file.
